starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Hound's Tooth
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = YV-666 Light Freighter | klasse = Transport | fabrikant = Corellian Engineering Corporation | eigenaar = Bossk | lengte = | kleur = Bruin | snelheid = 1.190 km/h | versnelling = 2.360 G | hyperklasse = Klasse 1.5 | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = 4 | vrachtcapaciteit = 20 ton | voorraad = 6 maanden | affiliatie = Bossk }} De Hound's Tooth was het persoonlijke schip van Bossk, een notoire Trandoshan Bounty Hunter. Uitzicht & Specificaties De Hound's Tooth was een aangepaste YV-666 Light Freighter. Het schip was 47.40 meter lang, al verschenen er verschillende rapporten over de lengte van het schip. Bossk maakte gebruik van de grote aanpasbaarheid van de modellen van Corellian Engineering Corporation om de Hound's Tooth aan te passen naar zijn noden. Hij installeerde een X10-D Droid Brain zodat hij vanop afstand met zijn stem het schip kon besturen. De brug werd aangepast aan zijn reptielachtige fysiologie. Hij plaatste extra sensors en veiligheidssystemen zodat het onmogelijk was voor een vreemde om het schip binnen te dringen. Ook in het schip zelf had Bossk allerlei boobytraps geplaatst, zoals zenuw-verlammers, Sub-q Injectors en elektrisch geladen panelen. Het grootste deel van de vrachtruimte was speciaal door Bossk aangepast. Zo was er een trofeekamer, een kamer om prooien te villen, een trainingskamer en vier cellen. Het bovenste deel van de achterste vrachtruimte was volledig verbouwd om een verkenningsschip te stockeren, de Nashtah Pup. Bossk versterkte ook de wapens van de Hound's Tooth en maakte de Deflector Shields en de beplating beter. Het schip was bewapend met een inklapbaar Quad Laser Cannons, een Ion Cannon en een Concussion Missile Launcher. Het Laser Cannon kon vanuit een turret worden bestuurd maar ook vanuit de cockpit. De Hound's Tooth had een Hyperdrive van x1.5. In Realspace was het schip ondanks zijn ontwerp vrij beweeglijk. Het schip bevatte twee ‘vleugels’ die daarbij een grote steun betekenden. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Hound's Tooth op Tatooine Met de Hound's Tooth trok een groep premiejagers onder leiding van Boba Fett naar Quarzite om een opdracht te vervullen in 20 BBY voor Otua Blank. Asajj Ventress deed die missie echter de andere kant opgaan, maar ze zorgde er wel voor dat haar collega's werden betaald. Met de Hound's Tooth landde Bossk in de Executor om naar Darth Vaders opdracht te luisteren in 3 ABY. Mogelijk gebruikte hij zijn schip om daarna te landen op Tatooine toen hij verbleef in Jabba's Palace in 4 ABY. Legends Bossk begon de Hound's Tooth te gebruiken nadat Han Solo en Chewbacca zijn vorig schip op Gandolo IV vernietigden. Hij maakte van het schip een weerspiegeling van zijn eigen persoonlijkheid en paste het schip tot in de kleinste details aan zodat het perfect bij hem paste. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Bounty Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know *Databank Bron Legends *Shadows of the Empire (Comic) *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels - (23 meter lengte) *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Star Wars Gamer 7 - (41 meter lengte) *Tales from the Bounty Hunters *The Official Star Wars Fact Files category:YV-Series Transports